A Change Of Pace
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: Maka thinks things with Soul are moving to fast, and another fight turns into a permanent split. But will Crona be the change of pace Maka was looking for? SoulXMaka and MakaXCrona.


**Howdy ya'll, HeartlessRockstarXIII here. This here is my first SOUL EATER story. It came as a request from Juanitaylor. This will be a SoulXMaka in the beginning, but will transform into a CronaXMaka. Crona is considered a boy in this one. That's what was implied in the dub, so that's what I'm going with. :) Hope I did a good job with this, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters, I'm just playing with them, and will put them back when I'm finished.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Darkness blanketed the skies of Death City. The sun had long since retreated beyond the horizon, and the moon, shining brightly, wickedly grinned above the almost silent city.

In an apartment tucked neatly away on a side-street, a single solitary light was dimly lit in a small bedroom. In that small bedroom, on a soft, comfty bed, sat a weapon and his meister.

Soul and Maka had been weapon and meister for quite some time. They had overcome some of the most perrilous trials together. Over time the pair had grown rather close, and it seemed painfully obvious to anyone in a 50 mile radius of the two that they were very fond of eachother.

As Soul and Maka sat on the bed, they began to stifle the conversaiton they were having in favor of involving their lips in a more pleasurable activity. The blond meister and the white haired scythe slowly inched closer to eachother and their lips met in the middle. At first it started out innocent, just a gentle peck, soft pink cushons barely ghosting over eachother, but as their confidence grew, so did the intensity of their kiss. Soul and Maka scooted their entire bodies as close as they could to eachother, Maka practically sitting in Soul's lap, as lips clashed in a desperate tango. Tounges fought for control and as the dance wore on, pale hands found their way to a toned chest. Tanned hands slid steadily around a thin waist and gradually made their way to the waistband of Maka's plaid miniskirt. As long, piano-player fingers snuck under the waistband and began to slide the skirt down, Maka tensed up.

"Wait a second Soul." Maka said, pulling away from him.

"You do this every single time Maka! As soon as my hands start wandering, you pull away and get defensive! It's not cool, and I'm getting sick of it."

"Damnit Soul, I told you we're moving too fast!"

"Maka, we've been going out for a year already. How the hell are we moving too fast if we haven't done anything yet! For Death's sake, we've only JUST started French kissing!"

"That's it Soul! I am SICK of you pressuring me! GET OUT! And don't come back!" Maka screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Trust me, I'm not comming back, sweetheart." Soul spat back in a tone dripping with venom.

Soul walked over to his closet and began loading clothes into a suitcase. Maka walked out of the room, and as she stomped off towards her own room, she could hear the sound of Soul slamming drawers in his dresser and grumbled curses escaping his clenched, fang-like teeth.

As the white-haired scythe grabbed his keys, he took one final look around the apartment he had shared with Maka for so long. Despite all the fights, there were a lot of good memories of parties with friends, and his and Maka's first kiss that remained like paint on the walls. As he turned towards the door, he steeled his resolve and walked out to his waiting motorcycle. The engine roared to life with the twist of a silver key, and Soul drove off into the night.

Maka and Soul had both been reassigned to new partners since their souls could no longer resonate. As a few weeks went by, Maka and Soul had come around and gotten back on speaking terms, relieving the group of a tension that almost broke them apart. In those weeks after the breakup, Maka had grown close to one black blooded meister. She and Crona had gotten to a place in under a month that she had strived for years to get to with Soul. Things were easier with Crona. He wasn't stubborn and hard to get along with, and seemed more trusting of Maka. Everyone quickly noticed, and this brought a pang of jealousy to Soul's heart. Soul quickly pushed the thoughts away, seeing as Maka was happy, and that's all he ever truly wanted for his former meister. Plus, he didn't want to destroy all the progress they had made, and put strain on the group.

"Um, Maka..." Crona started nervously, pushing his index fingers together, "W-would you like to... go for ice cream after class t-today."

"Sure Crona, I'd love to!" Maka smiled softly at the boy.

"Great."

With the plans set, Maka and Crona anxiously awaited the end of the school day. As class dismissed, everyone said their goodbyes and walked out the giant double doors of the acadamy. Kid was taking Liz and Patty straight home to work on getting their pose properly symetrical, Blackstar and Tsubaki were going for training, and Soul was headed apartment hunting, since he couldn't remain at Death the Kid's mansion any longer. His sanity was at stake.

Crona and Maka made their way down the busy streets of Death City towards a quaint little ice cream shop. Upon arriving at Custard Castle, the pair walked up to the window, purchased their ice cream, and sat at one of the plastic picnic tables. A big, bright, white umbrella shaded the table from the scoorching sunlight. The meisters chatted idly for a few minutes. Maka, however, became curious as to why Crona had asked her to come with him and hadn't invited the others as well.

"So Crona, were the others really too busy to come?"

"Y-yeah... I don't really know how to deal with a big crowd, and now the crowd is bigger..."

"Really? You seemed like you were fine with everyone last time we had a gathering. If I recall correctly, I think you had the most fun of all of us." Maka said with a delighted giggle. She was happy that her friend was warming up to the rest of the group.

"Oh...Ok, the truth is... yes they were, but I had asked them all where I should take you... when I asked you out on a date..." Crona nervously squeaked out.

"Oh..." Maka was getting nervous as well. Did she have feelings for Crona? They had gotten close in recent weeks...

"It's ok, Maka. If you don't want this to be a date, it doesn't have to be... I understand..." Crona trailed off dejectedly.

"Wait. You're assuming you've been rejected... I like the idea of this being a date very much, Crona. Thank you for asking me."

"Great!" The pink haired boy seemed to perk up a bit at Maka's words, his confidecne slowly rising.

The two picked up their conversation where they had left off, and soon, the ice cream was finished and Crona was walking Maka back to her apartment. As the two walked down the street, they unconciuosly drifted closer together, and their fingers intertwined like they had a mind of their own. The pair passed shops and apartment buildings as they strolled along, taking time to look at the different displays in the windows. As the two walked down Maka's street and towards her apartment complex the sun began to say it's final goodbyes as the time drew near for the moon to rise and cast it's ethereal glow upon the quieting city. Once the meisters reached the door of Maka's apartment, they realized they had been holding hands and a small blush crept up across their cheeks.

"Um... I really enjoyed our date today Crona."

"I-I enjoyed it too...M-Maka... Maybe we could d-do it again s-sometime... If you wanted to, that is." Crona said rubbing his arm gently.

"I'd like that very much." Maka turned towards her door and unlocked it. "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

"S-sure."

Crona nervously followed the scythe meister inside and shut the door with a gentle click behind them. They sat on the couch and Maka offered Crona coffee or tea, which he accepted.

"How do you take your coffee?" The blonde called from the kitchen.

"No cream and two sugars, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not silly."

Maka took her seat back on the couch when the coffee finished perking. The meisters sat close to eachother, but there was a sliver of room between them. They gazed into eachother's eyes and Maka read Crona's soul. There was a great deal of nervousness, but it was evenly mixed with another emotion. One Maka figured was the traces of what she had felt for Soul when they first began to date. The air was stagnant and humid, and the aroma of a heated caffinated beverage wafted through the room. The steaming mugs of dark liquid would be left to chill, forgotten on the table like socks in a laundry basket. The blonde and the pinkette moved closer together, faces mere millimeters apart. Their breath tickled their noses as lips inched closer together untill they met tenitavely. At first the kiss was slow and unsure, their soft supple cushions barely ghosting over eachother. The blonde, having more experience with this kind of thing, pushed her lips ever so closer, pressed just a tiny bit harder to the pink haired boy's. He gasped, but was able to quickly regain his composure and follow his partner's lead. A pair of feminine hands found themselves entwinded in a mess of rose. Maka's pigtails were released from the ties that held them captive, and strands of blonde cascaded down her back and shoulders, some falling in their faces. Crona laid back on the couch, pulling Maka down with him. Crona's dress didn't leave much to the imagination, as Maka could feel the bulge growing between the swordsman's legs. All the while, their lips remained connected. Crona ran a hand up Maka's pale legs, and Maka braced herself on top of Crona by putting her hands on his chest. The two were ignorant of the world around them, lost in the pure bliss they felt. They remained stuck in their dream for a few more moments, hands roaming over bodies, hearts pounding in their chests, shaking and moaning with every sensation. As they broke apart for air, the pair realsied just what position they were in.

"Oh crap... Um... I'm sorry Maka, I-I need to g-go..." Crona said, springing up from the couch and making a mad dash for the door.

"Crona, wait!" Maka pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Stay tonight... Please?"

"Is that really ok with you?"

"Yes. That's what I want, Crona."

The two proceded to Maka's room. She couldn't believe she was letting Crona do what Soul was always scolded for trying, but something in the back of her mind told her it was ok for her to let him lay with her tonight. She wasn't being forced, coerced, or tricked. It wasn't demanded of her. This was happening of her own free will. That was the difference between Soul Eater and Crona. The pair climbed under the covers and snuggled up close. Lying in eachother's warm, loving embrace, they slowly drifted out of conciousness. Before they were lost to the realm of sleep completely, they whispered simultainiously.

"I love you."

* * *

**Alrighty then, one down, and hopefully more to go. As always, I hope you enjoyed this little fic, and I would LOVE some feedback from you. I promise I don't bite, so don't be afraid to review or message. :) **

**See ya next time,**

**HeartlessRockstarXIII Signing off~**


End file.
